


Alone

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: I keep writing Nora fanfics I think I have a problem lol.Anyways enjoy





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments enjoy!  
> PS: this is kinda a prologue to my fanfic Dear
> 
> Yes I know my Grammer is shite

"I'm working with Reverse Flash"

It comes out quickly, unnaturally, practiced like the way one might repeat a speech to themselves before going up on stage. The silence is understandable and equally as unbearable. She first looks to Cisco for maybe a joke or quip: nothing. She then looks to Caitlin who's expression is as icy cold as her frosty counterpart. She looks to her mother who's biting her lip as the tears slowly stream down her face. Then finally she looks to her father.  

Barry Allen is a broken man in many ways but nothing could've prepared him for this moment. Not his mother's death, not his father's, not almost losing Iris, nothing. 

"Dad please I-" Nora stammered

"Enough" Barry said sternly

"I-" Nora added

"I said enough.. now listen up because I'm only going to say this once. Nora you're my daughter and trust me that is the ONLY thing keeping me sane right now. It is also why I'm not nearly as angry as I should be. Thawne manipulates that's what he does, that's who he is. He wants to hurt me and it seems that he never stops trying to. You fit into whatever plan he concocted and that isn't your fault. I wasn't there to tell you any different. There's only so much you can learn from a museum. And contrary to your belief, I'm not mad.. just disappointed. I can't trust you anymore, I can't trust what you say or do and if it wasn't for the speed force I wouldn't be able to physically know that your actually my child at this point. I'm not kicking you out because that's not how I do things, I'm not going to stop talking to you either... but know that I'm watching you. That every hug, every laugh, every quiet moment you spend here. You'll never be alone.. I'll be there in the morning when you wake up and there when you sleep at night. I'm going to show you what it's like to know Eobard Thawne not Reverse Flash but the man behind the mask. I want you to understand the magnitude of your actions, that this doesn't just affect me... everyone in this room and countless others were hurt by him in some way, shape, or form. As for you, your mother raised you better I never needed the future to see that." Barry finished his thoughts, folding one arm over the other and walking out the room with the rest of "Team Flash" behind him.

 As they made there way out the door Ciso turned to Nora who must've been the niece he never had, in the future.  
"Your dad is a lot of things, stupid, stupid-smart, smart, loving, but most of all he's forgiving and I don't know XS but right now it seems that your only gonna come in contact with 4 out of the 5. I hope it was worth it Nora West-Allen (or whatever your name is) I really do..."

Then suddenly it was dark and Nora was all alone once again and for the first time in a long time she wept.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all read Dear you can see Barry didn't keep his promise lol


End file.
